


Cynthia and Rosalina Fart

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Butts, Embarrassment, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Jeans, Pants, Pants Pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

Cynthia and Princess Rosalina farted loudly together in their pooped clothing within the champion's room of the Pokémon Sinnoh League, with Cynthia stinking up her black pants covered by her dress while Rosalina farting out pants pooping poots in her brown stained blue jeans.

"My goodness... we really do stink, don't we?" Cynthia commented as she was surprised at how potent her flatulence was smelling, with the champion making the realization that it could easily be from holding them in so much.

"Peeyew... I think you may have raised a good point..." Rosalina stated with a smile as she gladly took in the stink that she was producing, easily amused to see the enormous brown stain she made in her fart filled pants, which definitely needed a good laundry wash after all the constant gas passing.


End file.
